


Once Upon Love

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canon Death, Canon Divergence, Chuck Lives, Kidfic, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times it wasn't easy to be in love with Raleigh Becket. That never stopped Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon Love

There were times it wasn't easy to be in love with Raleigh Becket.

Chuck's had a good run with it. Started early. Fell in love with an untouchable, unbeatable hero. In love with the dream of a handsome, strong Jaeger pilot who went out to risk his life so Chuck could continue living his the way he wanted. Fell in love with a fairytale.

Then Gipsy met Knifehead in the cold waters of Alaska and Raleigh fell from grace. Chuck loved him then, but differently. Chuck loved the struggling but determined fallen hero. Loved the man who was so dedicated to his co-pilot, so connected to him that the loss of him shifted the entire world from under his feet. Chuck had dreams of drift compatibility. Of saving Raleigh from himself and the uncharted darkness that possessed him. Dreamed of being the reason he came back, even when he didn't know who Chuck was, even though they'd never met.

He loved him all those years he was missing. Having wandered off into the world, looking for a new reason to live. Imagined bumping into him and coaxing him back, even after he'd been partnered with his father. Imagined Raleigh watching over him, following his career, admiring him from afar. He worked hard to keep attention on himself so Raleigh would not be able to escape noticing. Somewhere, out there in the world, Raleigh Becket would wander into a bar or be sitting at the breakfast table and he'd see a clip or hear an interview and he'd become fascinated with the young Ranger who had broken his record, doubled it.

When Raleigh finally _did_ return, Chuck was devastated by what the years had done to him. Hurt and angry, he lashed out. Raleigh responded at first by not responding at all. It only made Chuck more determined, more desperate. Their fight...the contact...Raleigh had kicked his ass. But he'd seen the spark in his eyes. The light coming back, _reasons_ rapidly formulating, returning, giving the older Ranger purpose. Sure, a lot of it was Mako's doing. But they were best friends, and she knew how in love with him Chuck was.

When they'd mooned over the Beckets in their youth, they'd never quarreled. Never had reason to. Mako was in love with Yancy and Chuck was in love with Raleigh, and no one's feelings were overlooked or hurt. They'd spend _hours_ talking about them. Following their career. Going over the mechanics of their Jaeger.

He knew Mako understood. That she was aware he loved Raleigh even when they were swinging at one another. Even when his mouth wouldn't let him alone. Knew it was only a matter of time.

The drift had a funny way of enlightening a person at the most inopportune time. Generally with the sort of information that was not initially welcome, as it was not invited. Rangers were trained to overlook and overcome it. To work past it and keep to the task at hand, putting it all behind them in the drift. Until it cropped up later and emotionally shanked them when they least expected it.

Chuck could tell the _instant_ Raleigh became suddenly aware. The moment when fragments of Mako's memories met observations of his own, all triggered by six little words. "Come on Gipsy, kick his ass!"

At first Chuck could only stare as Raleigh bore down on him across the hangar. Then his brain's frantic screaming finally got to his legs and he turned and high tailed it out as quickly as he could. But a determined Ranger was efficient. Raleigh dodged into a side hall and Chuck's heart leapt into his throat. Which instigated the running.

He was halfway down the corridor when the quick, heavy footsteps of a pursuing Ranger in full dive suit suddenly echoed behind him. Chuck whirled, just in time to be full body tackled. They slammed into the wall, their suits protecting their bodies from an increased likelihood of bruising. Chuck opened his mouth, but before he could launch into one of his patented rails, Raleigh's mouth was crashing down on his. It was too much, too fast, and Chuck's still hazy on just how they made it into the room and over to the bed. He can't quite recall how they managed to squirm out of enough key pieces to manage. Or if they'd even managed to shut the door of his room.

His memory of their first joining is nothing but sensory memory. Heat and lust and trembling. The pull and tug of body armor and the heavy full body rock of frantic thrusting. The sounds of the mattress coils squeaking and the shift of metal against concrete when the bed slid. The sharp clack of parts of their suits colliding as their hips met frantically. The heady taste of Raleigh on his tongue. And the way his scent sunk deep into Chuck's lungs and clung there like asbestos particles.

They'd gone into Operation Pitfall expecting to die. Chuck had even signed off on his own death warrant when he agreed to remain with Stacker to blow the payload. Had fully intended to sacrifice everything. It had turned out in his favor, really. His life for his best friend's and the man he was more and more in love with every moment he _breathed_. Chuck couldn't have asked for better. He'd still have everything, after all. The people he loved would be alive just that much longer. He'd still have his love for Raleigh. Who, if he also died, would soon join him. Chuck would wait, then taking him by the hand, they'd head off to introduce each other to the people they missed most. And if he brought Mako with him, well...she'd finally get to meet Yancy.

As it turned out, Stacker Pentecost was a devious motherfucker. No sooner had Chuck flipped his switch than Stacker was KO'ing him. Initially, when he'd been waking from the haze of the coma, he'd thought that it had been nice of Stacker to try and spare him any pain. It wasn't until he _felt_ pain that he realized things hadn't gone according to plan.

He'd suffered third and fourth degree burns. He'd ruptured major organs. He'd cracked his skull open. But he was alive.

Raleigh hadn't hesitated. Chuck, stunned, didn't refuse. They were married a year later, much to everyone's - save Mako - surprise.

After the lives they'd lead, winding down had...never really occurred, actually. Which was their biggest problem. Some spouses had money troubles. Raleigh had been raised in the middle of fucking nowhere and Chuck had been raised in shatterdomes across the world. Neither of them gave much of a damn about property. They never found themselves arguing over things like food and furniture. Both were used to worse, and neither complained.

Some spouses had commitment issues. Chuck and Raleigh had a healthily obscene sex life. There was very little they drew the line over. And while they were, neither of them, big on sharing, there were occasional exceptions. Some exceptions even came with exceptions. It hadn't occurred, and they were fairly sure Mako was aware - though neither had wanted to embarrass her by randomly bringing it up - she was always welcome in their bed, their home, their life, and to anything else she might need or desire. Mako had helped bring Raleigh back. Had been a driving force behind his and Chuck's relationship developing. She'd even been the catalyst. If not for her - co-pilot, friend, family, support - Raleigh would not be around to love Chuck back. As far as Chuck was concerned, Mako could have whatever she wanted; she didn't even have to ask.

Some spouses had communications issues. When they argued, it was either loud and included fair amounts of property damage - Chuck had a tendency to throw things and every now and then a wall picked a fight with Raleigh - or low and dangerous. They'd invade one another's space, hissing angrily until they had better things to occupy their mouths with. They had make up sex more than anyone they knew. It worked miracles.

Virtually any other reason that marriages struggled and failed, simply did not apply to them. They got along well when they weren't upset. If only one of them was upset, the other was quick to root out the issue, soothe, support, comfort and provide solutions. If both were, they'd rant and yell and scream; end up in bed where they'd caress and murmur and whisper and hold until it was all evened out.

When anniversaries came, they were there for one another. When old injuries flared up, they took care of one another. They were open and honest and extremely affectionate.

Their problems existed in the places they _couldn't_ reach.

Raleigh waking in the middle of the night, drenched in a cold sweat and screaming Yancy's name like it was all happening at once in that very moment. The insomnia that came out of nowhere and drove him to manual labor until he was so exhausted he couldn't move. The random panic attacks that could be triggered by the slightest thing.

He'd never had counseling. Not that there was counseling that could ever hope to heal the type of damage Raleigh had suffered. There was no way to cut Yancy out of his brain, and Chuck knew none of them wanted it. The hole Yancy had left in Raleigh was not something they could heal. Oh, they'd managed to patch it up fairly well. Sometimes, it even held. Raleigh would go for months without an episode. Just when Chuck was thinking that their life was finally coming together something would happen.

Raleigh would suddenly stop feeling tired. Chuck would wake to the familiar feel of his husband's thrashing - the beginning stage. They'd be walking down the street and someone would discipline their child. "Listen to me!" And the switch inside of Raleigh that kept all the horrible things he'd ever experienced at bay would flip.

Chuck could always tell when it was happening. Was getting better at redirecting him. At getting him somewhere safe and initiating his calming techniques. But, Raleigh wasn't getting better.

When he first spoke to Mako about it, she'd blinked at him. It took her a full five minutes to process his request and form a response she found satisfactory. To his surprise, she didn't try to talk him out of it, or even list all the things that were very seriously wrong about his plan; all the terrible, horrendously awful ways it could go sideways before dragging them down. She simply requested to be included.

There was nothing Chuck wouldn't give Mako.

His father was less keen on the idea. But had no choice when they pointed out they would be doing it with or without his help as Marshal. Herc ponied up. They just had to convince Raleigh.

"You want to initiate a drift," Raleigh said slowly, as if he hadn't heard them properly.

Chuck and Mako nodded. Herc said nothing. Standing at the back of the room, arms crossed. He didn't agree with them, but he knew them well enough to know they'd 'do something that _incredibly_ stupid' if he didn't supervise.

"Why?"

"Don't you want to be inside my head?" Chuck asked, helping it along with a little smirk. "You've been inside every other part of me."

His father mumbled something, raking a hand over his face, and Chuck almost laughed.

Raleigh looked to Herc. "And you'd just...let us use billion dollar equipment."

"It's nothing I can't write off," Herc assured him. "Especially if we get the K-crew to sign off on it."

Mako took Raleigh's hands and squeezed. "I want to drift with you again, Raleigh. I miss you."

He smiled softly, clearly coming around to the idea.

Mako tucked both of his hands in one of her's and reached out for Chuck's with the other. He took it and gave her a squeeze. "And Chuck and I haven't drifted since we were kids."

"You've drifted?"

"It's was a disaster," Herc responded.

Chuck shrugged. "We were best friends. It made sense. Worst damn decision they ever made. Made Gipsy's test drive look like a theme park ride."

The flat of Raleigh's hand made contact with Chuck's chest. "You dick."

Chuck just laughed.

"I think it would be good for all of us," Mako wheedled.

"Don't have to sell me on it, Mako. I'll do it." He cocked a cheeky grin. "For science."

Mako smiled back at him in the way that only a co-pilot could manage.

They'd made sure not to give any of them enough time to really think about it. As soon as they had Raleigh's agreement, they'd relocated and just gone for it.

Chuck is grateful by the end of it that he had never had to live through losing his co-pilot. Grateful to Stacker for punching him so he'd have no recollection, no imprint, no inkling - nothing to haunt him the way Raleigh was haunted.

Mako took comfort in seeing her father again. In witnessing his last moments. In knowing how important she was to them. There was a moment, just after when she looked sideways at them - Herc, Tendo, Geiszler and Gottlieb looking on - as if seeing them in a new light. Raleigh stretched (the bastard) and relaxed back into the couch. He reached for Chuck after a moment, hand closing about the back of his neck. "You all right?"

Chuck exhaled slowly and smiled softly at him. "Yeah. Peachy. You?"

"Can we do this again?"

"Absolutely."

All three turned to Herc.

"If this works, it could be a way to help people. You three wanna be guinea pigs, be my guests."

Chuck could _hug_ him.

 _Had_ hugged him - later. Much to his father's surprise.

It wasn't an easy fix. Sometimes Raleigh would have _more_ episodes after a treatment. Sometimes he'd get a little scrambled and they had to postpone until he was more in control of himself. At one point, they ran into an issue with Yancy's personality surfacing. That had been unexpectedly new and decidedly unpleasant.

Raleigh would exhibit weird, and therefore worrying, behavior. At first, they couldn't place it. Until Mako pointed out a familiarity that had them both looking into their shared memories. Once they'd isolated it, they were able to work through it. But, Raleigh would always have some of Yancy in him, and that was okay. They loved him that way, after all. They would always love him.

It was another four years before they had conclusive evidence. At which point, they had been joined in their research. The drift became a means of therapy, and it helped a lot of people find peace from within. Sometimes-

"Chuck! _Chuck_!"

Chuck blinks, turning toward the voice. Raleigh is standing a few feet from him, their youngest on his hip, head cocked slightly. "Ghosting?"

"Thinking," he reassures, moving into the outstretched arm. He slides his own about them, kissing Raleigh's temple. "Havin' fun, sweetheart?"

The ginger head against Raleigh's collarbone nods groggily.

"So much fun we need a nap!"

"No nap..." comes the protest.

"You take her," Raleigh says, shifting to accommodate Chuck's already waiting arms. "I'll round up the rest of the hellions."

Chuck shifts their daughter in his arms so she's comfortable and kisses Raleigh sweetly. Raleigh returns the kiss and steps back with a grin. "Hold that thought."

"To my chest," he vows.

Raleigh smiles fondly and turns. "Yancy! Yancy, marshal the troops! We're heading out!"

Chuck sways slightly, one hand stroking back soft curls. He can't believe this is his life. Can't believe they've come so far. Hell, there are days he can't believe he's _alive_ , let alone lucky enough to have all of this.

"We are returning home?" Mako asks, coming to stand beside him.

"Yeah, it's getting a little late for the sprogs." He reaches out and lays his hand to Mako's swell. "You could use a rest too."

She laughs. "We're fine, Chuck. I promise."

"One of these days, you're going to fall in love with someone and want your own life," he says as Angela comes trotting up and winds both arms sleepily around her mother.

"Perhaps," Mako replies. "But I doubt it." She grins at him. "Who could be better than you?"

"She has a point," Raleigh remarks. He slings his arm about her shoulders and tugs Yancy close to his side. Their son melts into the affection, even at the tender age of ensuing embarrassment. He and Raleigh have always been close. Chuck figures they always will be. And is perfectly content with that.

"Yeah well, she has options is all."

"I know, Chuck," she soothes. "If such a time ever arrives, we will discuss it. Until then-"

"She's ours to love," Raleigh finishes, drawing her close to place a kiss against her temple in a mirror of Chuck's earlier treatment of him.

"Poor, doomed thing," he jokes. "All right, we all here? If you're missing, raise your hand!" It receives the intended - if slightly more tired - giggles. Raleigh is damn good at anticipating their family's needs. "Come on, let's head home."

"Nap time for everyone, I think," Raleigh says as Mako tries, and fails to hide a yawn. She's due soon. They don't generally like to take her far when she's so close to her due date. After Yancy had been born in the car, they'd put their feet down and insisted on the new rule. Mako hadn't argued much. She'd miss the upholstery.

"Is Grandpa coming to dinner?" Yancy asks, already herding his siblings toward the car. Whenever he does things like that, it's hard not to remember his namesake. Chuck smiles at him. "Yeah, he's still coming. Which means, we should definitely head out now. Have to get started on cooking." He looks sideways at Raleigh. "Don't want to promise a home cooked meal and deliver take out."

"You do it _one_ time," Raleigh sighs against Mako's side. She pats his arm and allows him to support her weight as she settles into her seat. "He will forgive you one day."

"Not likely," Chuck replies, strapping their youngest into her car seat.

He steps back and dusts his hands off. It hits him then. Like it does sometimes. This is his _family_. The one thing that had always felt so out of reach now surrounds him. It's warm and bright and beautiful. And he has never been happier.

There are times it isn't easy to love. There are times it can be difficult to gather the courage and reach for it. But in the end, it was most definitely worth it.

Raleigh smiles at him from across the car's roof before ducking in. Chuck immediately follows suit. The sounds of the doors closing, the rumble of the engine...they've traded in one adventure for another. And he'll be damned if they don't have the best one.


End file.
